


A Ludicrous Proposition

by Equinoctia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers is a little bit corrupt in this, Classic Rock, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domme Carol Danvers, Dubious Consent, Dubious use of Stark nanotech, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Switching, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex, abuse of power: taking sexual advantage of prisoner, but not full on Dark, crack ship, fic is a metaphor, gratuitous time travel, loki clones, magical sex/gender change, minor DS9 references, minor Doctor Who references, minor Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy references, safe sex, switch Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equinoctia/pseuds/Equinoctia
Summary: Captain Marvel is horny and wants a few hours off from saving the universe. There's a certain villain she's always fancied and she decides to pay him a visit in prison. This begins in a crack post-Endgameworld where time travel is possible but often illegal.As happened with the Grandmaster on Sakaar, I think Loki knows a more powerful being when he's trapped with one, and he wants to make sure he's on the right side of them, out of survival instinct, and because they'll be useful. Though he doesn't like being totally subservient if he can help it.Features intermittent crack classic rock soundtrack in a film style (non-diegetic, not incorporated in story, italicised mentions of songs only).Work title may change, if a better one occurs to me.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Ludicrous Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I'm not sure if you're really allowed to do this, make things happen that aren't in the canon universe, throw in a couple of references to other 'verses and call it crack. But I wanted to finish this story so here it is. I love reading crackfic and crack smut - and you've got to start somewhere as far as writing attempts are concerned. 
> 
> A friend advised that advised that in comics, Danvers has had so many different powers over the years that there's implicit canonical licence for making her able to do all sorts of stuff. So that explains that.
> 
> The idea for this scenario arrived with four songs like a soundtrack (the last one of which needed to be replaced because it turned out to be in a GotG film) when I thought the fic would be shorter.
> 
> There's a long description I'm not sure I should have wasted on this crack pairing, but it might also be kind of needed to justify something.

_After the reversal of the Snap, the story of how it happened spread across all the worlds. Now that the foremost scientific minds not merely on Earth, but over the whole universe - and not all of them ethical - had heard about Pym particles, it wasn't long before the particles were replicated in several locations, and various subtypes refined and manufactured, sometimes illicitly, for different uses. Intergalactic authorities made a show of clamping down on bootleg time-travel outlets and quantum tunnels, for health and safety or judicial reasons. But new ones always sprung up, especially on planets with governments who didn't care - and sometimes individuals with interplanetary jurisdiction chose to look the other way, because they wanted to use them for their own purposes. Time travel didn't affect their timeline, it merely created new timelines elsewhere, which someone else had to deal with - probably other versions of themselves whom they'd never meet. This meant there was insufficient incentive to be truly careful with it. Criminals absconding via time travel were a moral problem which provoked bouts of public outrage, including from some of those who had the money and seamy connections to enjoy a bit of unlicensed time travel themselves on occasion. But behind the scenes it was acknowledged that it meant less hassle here when the offenders never came back. The Campaign for Real Time spoke out against this pollution of the quantum realm with trivial and criminal use of time travel. They made complex arguments about how it would eventually come back to bite this timeline on the ass, but it was mostly regarded as a sanctimonious movement, to which responsible authorities made token gestures._

Occasionally, Carol wanted a break from being so darn efficient - and besides, it was distracting, how horny she'd been lately. She wanted sex, and it was way too long since she'd seen a seriously attractive humanoid in person. Lately, life had been all reptilian monsters, rock monsters, tentacled monsters and spaceships, and then ectoplasm monsters for good measure. (Urgh, so messy.) Why waste time hanging about in some intergalactic bar like Quark's, when she knew exactly where to find someone she really wanted? 

Loki may have been nothing but a minor villain, another pawn of Thanos, but by all the stars he was perhaps the sexiest being she'd ever seen. She'd seen him so far only in pictures and videos. But she knew just when and where he would be very, very bored. 

And recently, Carol had become aware of an illict time machine on a planet not far from the Eight Realms system, one which was supposed to be particularly reliable for day trips. When she'd discovered it, she'd made it clear to the operators that she could destroy it with one blast any time she wanted, but she would let them keep it for the moment if they could do her a couple of favours for an undercover mission she was working on. Not that Carol would be telling them any more than necessary. She would simply go back to the same place where the machine was, in late summer 2012. The lack of location shift would make the trip especially safe. No need to carry anything either, as the latest model Stark nanotech suit, which she'd picked up last time she was on Earth, would do and contain everything she might need. Parker and his team, especially Ava who'd worked on Carol's commission for her bespoke suit, were doing a sterling job in continuing Stark's legacy in this respect. 

In her non-descript hallway, in the kind of home that for a busy person, is merely a place for ocacsional sleep, she suited up and opened the door

_Music: Jump (Instrumental) - Van Halen_

And rocketed up into space, and on through the dark and the stars.

There was no need for stealth when landing in the area which housed the illegal quantum tunnel, a former warzone with crumbling buildings that most inhabitants had abandoned, and hadn't bothered to rebuild once hostilies petered out around 2007. It was an ill-governed area where nobody who mattered, and nobody else who would be any threat to Captain Marvel, would make a fuss about an unusual landing, or meteorite, or possible alien. Asgard would be a different matter, however. 

The three-eyed proprietor remembered Carol, and obsequiously burbled to her how glad they were to help her on her mission and that discretion was assured. She gave them a large handful of rhodium coins to be on the safe side, ten times the usual fee for leisure travellers, and explained her requirements. She put on the wristband and stood in the portal, waiting to see what would happen. Soon she was rocketing through a dark amorphous kaleidoscope. At one point, an incongruous blue cuboid with small windows, marked Police Box, hurtled past.

In 2012, the landscape outside the marginally less derelict, now unlit building was not a great deal different, though there were more burnt out cars, more bullet shells in gutters, and fewer trees. She set off back into space, in the direction of Asgard. 

After a period of high speed flight, she soon saw what she'd been hoping for, an Asgardian ship approaching the planet.

_Music: You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet - Bachman Turner Overdrive_

She powered down a little so she no longer glowed conspicuously, flew up to the ship, grabbed a hold of it on the back and manoeuvred herself into a recess that would be near ground level when the ship landed.

As it approached the ground, she pulled cords and then a zip on her suit and she was wearing a black calf-length dress, something she only opted for on undercover missions to civilisations where many women still wore skirts. Stark's retractable, shapeshifting suits were remarkable garments, and this one had nearly a couple of dozen formations, although the correct sequence of cords and zips for some of the less frequently-required options could be fiddly. The suits had been designed for infinitely greater purposes, but she liked to think that Tony, the onetime womaniser with his dirty sense of humour, would be laughing, rather than spinning, in his grave if he knew of the purpose to which she was putting this one right now.

The ship had now landed and disembarking occupants and ground crew were swarming about. She hopped down and began to walk purposefully through the station. In a quiet waiting room, she casually lifted a blue hooded cloak from a seat as she passed by, and wrapped it around herself. This way she would blend in better with the Asgardian women while she walked to the palace.

Carol had heard a lot about the palace from Thor. He'd had no reason to think there was any ulterior motive for her detailed questions when he told stories about his old home. She made her way along long, columned corridors, and down to the basement. No other prisoners were on this floor currently, apart from Loki in his fish-tank of a cell. He was, if anything, more beautiful than in pictures, pacing one side of the small room like a caged big cat.

Emitting a laser-like beam from her hand, she cut through the cell's energy barrier near the wall, furthest from where Loki currently was, his back turned. The room seemed to flicker for a fraction of a second just before she stepped through. She then instantly restored the energy barrier, like doing a zip back up. 

Loki had swivelled on his feet and was watching her with a furrowed brow. He had a superior, stately expression as if he were calculating something. A serious magical practitioner like him would be able to see the singular power of her energy signature. "And who exactly might you be?" 

"Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel." It sounded like a military rank announcement, but she then switched to a sultry tone to make her intentions clearer. "So, I've heard you're hot stuff, Loki Odinsson." 

"I am descended from Frost Giants", he answered with firm and dignified irritability.

"Okay, so you're a sexy dude descended from Frost Giants. A sexy dude with a silver tongue. I think you're bored in here, and I'd like to see what you can do with that silver tongue. If you know what I'm saying."

"I am _not_ a sex toy."

"You've seen just one of my powers. Who else in the galaxy could break in here like that? I'm a useful person to know."

"An alliance may be possible."

"Before we begin … negotiations, I just need you to do one thing. You do illusions, right? Either that or we can hide in…" She pushed the only door on the cell's shorter opaque wall. "This bathroom"

"I activated an illusion as soon as I became aware of you penetrating the energy barrier of my cell," he said coldly. "You'll find _I'm_ quite quick on the uptake too."

"We would make a good team." It was kind of true. Their powers complemented one another. Together, there would be a lot they could do. But Carol had no intention of actually making an alliance with Loki. He was not a team player.

"It must be a while since you got some action, huh?" she continued, walking right up to him and swaying her hips. She had figured what Loki said about the illusion was true. There would be no benefit to him in being caught with her by the Asgardians.

Holding one of his shoulders with her unyielding grip, she ran her other hand gradually down the front of his waistcoat, from collarbone to a tantalising inch or two above his cock. "I _love_ the leather."

"Thank you," he said haughtily, "So do I."

"How about it then?" Carol looked into his eyes playfully. 

Loki raised one eyebrow in a look that was partly ironic, and partly very very alluring. "Oh, if we must."

She placed her lips softly over his and began to tease the tip of his tongue with hers, before pushing into his mouth, feeling the gorgeously skilful caresses, and slow twists and turns of his tongue around and with hers. Oh, he was good with his tongue alright. He was waking up sensations in her, all through her body, that she never knew a kiss could. Carol had had plenty of actual sex that was less sexual, less arousing, than this.

She pulled at the v-neck of his green wraparound top. "Nice colour. It goes with your eyes, but I wanna see a _lot_ more of you."

"Very well," he muttered. Despite the reluctant tone, his top garments disappeared seconds later, revealing the exquisite undulations of his lean, muscular torso and arms.

Carol whistled. "Oh, look at you gorgeous. I wish I could spend a lot more time admiring that, but sadly I haven't got all day. I've only got a couple of hours."

She settled for another very long, very deep kiss, as she she greedily smoothed her hands all over his back and arms. He began to reciprocate, holding her waist and sending electric shivers all over her. She could feel her cunt clenching, and flooding with juices, and her clit was craving to be touched. 

It was time to feel that magical tongue of his where she most wanted it. Carol broke the kiss.

"Get me that chair, and kneel on the floor," she ordered Loki, gesturing to the furniture in question.

He withdrew his arms from her. "Such imperiousness from one who has no business being here." 

He stood insolently still, staring her down, but the wooden chair was simply now _there_ , to her right. Its movement had been imperceptible and silent, with no rebellious squeak or scrape against the floor. One second it was on the other side of the room, now it was here.

"Kneel," she repeated.

"Once others knelt to me, and they shall do so again." He had a sulky expression on his face, yet his body folded elegantly. There was such pride and resolution in his bearing as he knelt there, that he was, in a metaphysical sense, not kneeling at all.

Carol delved into the pockets of her dress and brought out a number of items from the nano-storage, which expanded as they reached the open air, and she placed them on a desk. If she remembered the instructions for this suit modification, pull the right upper pocket cord up and out, and, if she turned it the right way … yes that was it. She was now wearing only a high-necked black cropped top, trimmed with a couple of decorative zips on the straps.

With her magnificent thighs together, Carol bent at the knees to sit down near the edge of the chair, directly in front of Loki, and then spread her legs wide.

"Lick me. Show me just how skilled you are with your famous tongue."

"I can see I have already had some effect, without my even touching you here. You are positively glistening. Nevertheless, I accept the challenge." Her appeal to his vanity had finally been successful, it seemed.

"Oh, aren't you good?" she purred, imagining him her pet.

"Yes, I am." His tone was matter-of-fact with confidence. Loki's brazen self-assurance, she was surprised to find, turned her on even more, and she felt her cunt clench involuntarily as she flooded with more wetness. But he hadn't even touched her there yet, and she hoped that when he did, he would live up to the arousal he was causing in her.

Loki was now kneeling right between her legs, without having visibly moved. He placed his long hands full along her inner thighs, almost to the top, holding them apart. Pressing firmly, almost scratching, he ran all his fingertips right down them, to her knees, before putting them back where they had been, an inch or so lower. 

He began to kiss and then lick gradually downwards between her legs, around the very top of her thighs, or rather between her thighs and pussy, sometimes letting the side of his face brush against the outer lips of her cunt, and, once, stealing away from his lines of careful kisses and strokes to dart his tongue on them, so tantalisingly near her clit.

Then he appeared to be leaning his forearms on her thighs as he began to stroke her outer lips with his fingers and tease her inner lips with very occasional feathery strokes - yet the sensation on her thighs was more as if he were still holding them firm in his hands, elbows not touching her. Loki leaned in for more licking and kissing, now over the outer lips. He was working his way inwards. She had never been one to be maddened to begging by a slow build-up, but was now almost starting to understand why some were. She was already sometimes feeling small pulses and flips inside, mini orgasms. She must be stupidly wet. Had she _ever_ been this wet? It must have got onto the chair.

She moaned as Loki opened up her lips with his fingers. She could feel all the air all over her cunt as the wetness was exposed, and she shivered in a very, very good way. It aroused her even more to see how he looked so intently at her cunt, at what he was doing. And he was still doing that mysterious thing where it felt like he was holding her thighs all the time and … How did he make this feel so good? Loki made places feel good that she had always thought were irrelevant or had no real sensitivity to pleasure, wide licks along the inside of her outer lips, the impossibly delicate sucking on the inner.

He now seemed to be licking everywhere except directly over her entrance and her clit, making her crave him on both, and still he kept on like that, making her want more and more, and making her ever more wet for him. At last, she felt his tongue on her clit, light and teasing on the sides and over the top, and she half adored it, half was consumed with waiting for more, for more pressure, and for something inside her as she came slightly again. The lack of touch at her entrance when he was everywhere else made her need something inside, made her need _him_ inside. It was as if he was trying with his tongue to make her submissive.

Firmer, but still slow, circles over her clit began, and inside her, she felt her cunt tighten and flip. The orgasms were strengthening and building, and he was only just starting to do what most men did when they gave oral, but better. Oh how still she wanted Loki _inside_. He was so very clever with this. The circles increased marginally in pressure every now and again and she moaned harder, able to think of nothing but how she felt there and the sensations inside her. It was the centre of her whole being, it was so intense it was difficult to keep her eyes open, yet she needed to watch him doing this to her, how exquisite he looked in his concentration. 

When it was almost too much, but not quite, he stopped circling her clit, lifted his mouth from her and then licked in one leisurely, long stroke right up the centre of her slit. She panted and cried out feeling Loki finally touch _there_ , and tightened yet again inside in another in the waves of orgasms.  
He was sliding a finger, and then very soon two, inside her and she could hear the slippery sounds of the wetness and it was unbelievably good to finally have something, to have _him_ inside.

"Oh my god!"

"Good, you're getting the idea. It's even better if you say my name," he said with improbable calm and energy for a man who had been giving oral for over half an hour by now.

With his long, dextrous fingers Loki was stroking her g-spot with ease, and somewhere else deeper too which seemed to produce a similar sensation. And back licking her clit as well, a little more lightly, and also pushing her legs apart hard, as if both his hands were pressing more strongly than before on her inner thighs, making her cunt feel ecstatically exposed. Loki was making her feel submissive, the bastard, with his tricks, and that wasn't what she'd planned but this was too good.

This was making waves of orgasms build really hard now, then retreated and then built and retreated again, three times. Her breath was heaving and maddened. How long had they been doing this? This was like nothing else she had known.

Her whole body was tensing itself and now the orgasm just built and built and built and built further and somehow further, like she didn't know was possible and she was groaning and grunting and breathing very very hard and making what she thought, but did not care, must be ridiculous noises.

It was like all the orgasms she'd ever had, in sequence and then all at once, and it felt like her whole body was about to explode at the pinnacle of ecstasy.

A dazzling orange blast enveloped them. When they opened their eyes seconds later, Carol was sprawled, sitting up, amid a large scorch mark on the floor, and surrounded by blackened sticks of chair. Loki still knelt between her legs, facing her, looking haughty yet mildly bewildered. Both their bodies were flecked with soot.

"Impressive," she panted, dazed, looking into Loki's eyes. "That doesn't usually happen."

"I have not been short of sexual experience in my long and weary existence, but this, I have to say, is new." 

"To me too."

"I shall take it as a compliment, despite the effects on my living quarters."

Carol knelt up, bending over Loki. They kissed ravenously, with the musky tang of her juices on his mouth and face, aggressively, as if they were sparring partners testing one another's skill. She was thinking that Loki's tongue was one of the great wonders of the galaxy - but it would only make him more vain and insolent to tell him so. The involuntary whole-body photon blast had been quite enough.

"I think we've both seen enough in life not to be derailed by an incidental explosion, but can you maybe clean us up a bit with some magic? Or is good old-fashioned water the only way?" Carol stood up, pulling Loki with her by both arms. She was feeling her dominant self return. Not that he had really _seen_ her submit, but it was necessary to assert herself once more.

"If you insist," he sighed. And all the soot was gone, though the scorch marks remained on the floor and ceiling, and the chair in charred pieces.

She briefly held his cock and pulled her hand up its length, feeling its hugeness through the fine, thin leather of his trousers. She circled his delectably trim waist with both her hands, and then the waistband of the trousers. In a lazy, sensual voice she asked "How do these undo?"

"Like this." As with the other garments, they simply disappeared. Though, out of the corner of her eye she noticed something dark coloured and neatly folded had appeared on another chair.

Biting her lip, she inspected him in his full naked glory, savouring every inch - and there were a lot of inches: his height, his long legs and that huge cock with its beautifully defined head. "Fuck. Magnificent," she breathed. "But I'm sure you knew that already. Now, fetch me that taller table and stand still in front of it."

"You really are excessively demanding." Regardless of his complaint, the table appeared just where Carol had wanted it, neatly positioned.

She got up the largest item from those she had placed on the other table earlier, brought it up to her crotch and had soon swiftly pulled and adjusted a couple of buckles around her hips. The strap-on, of course, wasn't as big as Loki's cock, but it wasn't like she needed anything more to intimidate him. 

She pressed firmly on his lower back. "Bend over." And then slapped one cheek of his firm butt.

_Music: La Grange - ZZ Top_

Carol liked to be clean; she snapped on a rubber glove before coating her fingers in lube and beginning to gently circle his asshole. With the other hand she held his cock, revelling in its size and hardness. As she felt him relax, she slipped one finger gradually inside him, and pushed further in, enjoying that remarkable warm and powerful rush of being inside someone else, a small part of her surrounded by such a sensitive and responsive part of their body. Then she started to turn the finger around and back and forth, before almost pulling out and working two fingers in to slide in and out and massage that most sensitive spot. As he arched and sighed, she grinned, and felt his cock harden even more, which had scarcely seemed possible. 

She pulled her fingers out of him, covered the strap-on in lube, peeled off the glove, brought the tip of the strapon to his asshole and introduced it inside him. She started to roll her hips back and forth, feeling the edge of the harness rub on the lips of her cunt as she pushed carefully further in, and then brought one hand back round to play with his cock. She got off on the position, on penetrating a man, and had a sharp intake of breath seeing him move under her. But just now, even more than usual, she thought of how good it would be if only she could feel sensation from the dildo, envying what she'd heard of Loki's shapeshifting genderfluidity. As she felt him accommodate her full length, she got a good rhythm going, sliding in and out of him with her cock and stroking his. 

What? She felt a supersonic whooshing around her whole body, and found herself spread-eagled on his bed, the strap-on gone, her wrists and ankles bound. A fraction of a second later Loki was on top of her. She turned one wrist and her feet, testing the bonds. She was pretty sure she could break these any time she wanted. Hah.

"Nice use of telekinesis," she complimented him, sounding outwardly unruffled.

Above her, he had a wild, triumphant gaze. "Such a powerful being must want to cede control occasionally. That's how it usually works."

"Hmm, kinda"

His cock was glorious, but she wasn't fucking some random intergalactic booty call without a condom, even this one.

"Uh-uh, not so fast with that," she reprimanded Loki as he lowered himself.

Carol slammed both her arms upwards to free them. Grabbing him by his hips, she lifted the startled Loki more than a foot above her, saying "I don't know where you've been before this, and I don't trust you to tell me." 

She placed him down on the bed beside her and held him down with one hand clamped on his chest.

"We Asgardians… have an accelerated healing factor… so we fight off … any such diseases … extremely rapidly," he said in short breathy bursts. "This is like… when Thor put… Mjolnir on me... Please stop."

"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say." With her other hand, she gave Loki's face a stinging slap, enough to give him a jolt, but not hard enough to do real damage. "You know how much I was holding back there, don't you?" 

He gave a sigh that suggested he might have enjoyed it. Maybe he was simply trying to provoke her. He had once been considered a god of mischief.

Carol stretched for the table. She could just reach whilst keeping him held down, if she pressed a little less strongly. She bounced back, straddled over him to keep him in place, and unwrapped and applied the condom. "We're doing this my way now."

He watched her and he also seemed to be admiring his own body. Which was understandable. 

She put her fingers to the lips of her cunt and circled one inside. Still nicely wet. Poised with it no distance at all from his cock, so he could feel the heat of her on him, she fed Loki the fingers. He licked them with a sensual intricacy that made her wetter again, that made her clit swell, remembering the all-consuming orgasms from his tongue.

Then she held the base of his cock and placed the head at the entrance of her cunt. She began to move up and down, slipping him a little further inside every couple of strokes as she felt herself open up to take him, feeling the ridge of the head adding delicious extra sensation as it rubbed up and down. When he was almost all the way in, she took hold of him, and keeping him inside her, rolled both of them over so he was on top, between her legs.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? Happens I'd quite like it too, as long as you keep that thing on. Now, fuck me."

"With pleasure." The gleam in Loki's eye was wicked. Normally to Carol that was a signal to round someone up; she was pretty resistant to villains' enticing facial expressions, but on him it was sublime.

She had moved her legs up so her ankles were on his shoulders. This way it would be as deep as it could get while she still got to look at his exquisite face and body.

He pulled almost all the way out, and then thrust back in with one fast, deep stroke, right up to the hilt.

"Oh god yes, that's it, like that. Fucking slam it into me, Loki, you beautiful bastard!"

She had decided not to touch her clit, or to re-form the suit into a wristband so she could have him touch her breasts, because she didn't want to risk blowing up the bed as well as the chair. But he felt so fantastic inside her, and he was so wondrous simply to look at, that it hardly mattered.

He pounded in and out of her, and in and out, long and hard, and she felt her arousal swell, deep and slow in a different way from the orgasm that exploded. Their stamina was fearsome and both of them were eventually glistening with sweat.

Carol grabbed Loki's hair, which made him moan joyously, and she pulled his face down hard towards her. They consumed each other in the kiss, she deeply penetrating his mouth while his cock was all the way inside her. Then him inside both her mouth and cunt at once, which made her clench around his cock and pant. 

Her gripping him set him off and as Loki neared his climax, it was transcendent to see him finally lose his composure, growling from deep within his chest. Carol felt something inside her flip hard and she was panting all the harder, coming more diffusely than she had before. His growls became forceful, more ecstatic. He seemed to be at peak for nearly a minute, the panting and these primal sounds from his chest and throat. She had never seen anything quite like it in a man. 

He slowed, spent. "Not bad," Loki said wryly, already returning to himself, though he was obviously drained, and, as Carol encouraged him by holding his hips, he pulled out and lay down beside her.

She turned to kiss him, and found _her_ : a divine dark-haired woman, curvy yet lithe, and perfectly in proportion all over.

"Uh, wow, I knew you could do this, but I'd never seen pictures. This _is_ a treat." With her hand, she couldn't resist circling lazy spirals on one of Lady Loki's round, pert breasts, teasing her by deliberately not touching the delicious pink nipple yet. "You did this not long before I have to leave. You want something from me, don't you?"

"No, I was bored … and it's an enjoyable solution to refractory periods," Loki purred insouciantly.

"You know, I'm not breaking you out of here just because you give the best oral in the galaxy." Dammit, she'd let on. "Or because you have gorgeous _everything_. Unlike you, I have some principles." 

"Which is why you break into a cell to take advantage of a defenceless prisoner."

Carol thought that sounded kind of different said by a woman, than if Loki had still been in male form, and she felt a little uncomfortable. But she wasn't going to let it show. "You're hardly defenceless, even in here. I think you've been holding back on your powers too." 

Carol leant in to kiss her. Her mouth was enchantingly soft; she caught Lady Loki's full lower lip between her own lips and lightly squeezed and bit before their tongues found one another again. Loki teased her with fluttering little licks and playful retreat, then it was she who restarted their devouring of one another. 

Carol reluctantly withdrew from the kiss. "But I do really have to be going now." She was also, secretly, intimidated, and glad of her deadline, because although she longed to taste her, how could she get close to giving her equally good oral - except by doing her best to copy what Loki himself had done? But without the invisible extra hands. Loki could probably get off more by using their famous clones.

She stood up and pulled the zips on her crop top. Distracted by the sight of Lady Loki, though, who was showing off her body to Carol by leaning on her side on the bed, Carol got the sequence wrong and found herself wearing a diving helmet and the extra-thick formation of the suit designed for deep under water.

Both of them dissolved into laughter, looking into one another's eyes, so far as that was possible through the thick clear screen of the mask. 

"This wasn't actually supposed to be a metaphor," Carol giggled, echoing, muffled inside the diving helmet before she pulled more zips and cords to return the suit to the skirted form she had been wearing when she arrived. "And if I could stay longer I _would_ go down on you without wearing that."

"So you are human after all."

"Part human, part Kree, part light-speed engine. Anyway, where's my stuff?" It was never a good idea to leave personal items with a powerful magician, even if Loki had also had ample opportunity to snatch a few hairs from her by now. And would their common contact with the Tesseract have any significance? But more stuff would only give him more to work with.

"On the table."

Carol looked. Everything was pristine, and precisely where as she had put it when she arrived. There also was the blue cloak, folded in a tidy square. It was curious how Loki could repair and clean things with magic, yet the scorch mark in the cell was still present, as were the remains of the chair. Maybe Loki liked it as a reminder of their own sexual power.

"You are fucking spooky, you know that?" She touched the items against the lining of the suit's pockets so they would shrink down, and stored them away.

"I'm a skilled magical practitioner with a thousand years of experience. 'Fucking spooky' doesn't even start to cover it." The arch, icy tone was back.

Carol approached the energy barrier. She would have to be very quick, but she held out her other arm towards Loki as she walked towards the energy wall, tacitly threatening her with a blast if she approached any nearer.

"Thanks for the good time, Wicked Witch of the West"

Then she felt hands around her waist, the tingles too arousing, too distracting, yet Lady Loki still lounged on her side on the bed, alluring and naked. Carol turned her head and saw the face of Loki in male-bodied form. He pulled her close; she could feel his muscular naked form against her back and ass, and he made a sibilant whisper in her ear that sent thrills through her nervous system: "Oh, there's _so much_ I can do."

Fuck, that felt good, but it was obviously all about ulterior motives.

"A clone. I'm getting the full works here. I can't deny you're both a beautiful sight. But you _really_ want something, don't you?" She decided to fob them off with a line that, actually, had some truth in it. "You know, that Frost Giant thing you mentioned … I always did like temperature play," she said looking seductively at Lady Loki.

Though Carol was reluctant to relinquish Loki's touch all over again, she pushed the clone away, but softly, to the other side of the cell, and with her other hand she opened the energy barrier, stepped through and closed it again.

The real Loki remained on the bed and hadn't even tried to escape. Interesting.

Carol donned the cloak and walked back to the spaceport. A ship should be due to leave soon. 

She hopped on to the side of the ship just before takeoff, and changed into her default suit. There were people who would love the sight of Captain Marvel in a dress billowing up into the air like Marilyn Monroe's white dress, but this was not the time.

_Music: I'm the Urban Spaceman - Bonzo Dog Band_

Back home she went, letting go of the Asgardian ship in space, and heading back to the planet and location where she'd arrived in 2012. There, with a tap on the quantum GPS, she was back in her own time, and after a nod and a thank you to the proprietors, it was up again into space, to her next battle.

There would of course be scandal if that paragon of virtue, that avatar of space justice, Captain Marvel, were discovered to have been using illegal time travel for sexual liaisons, and, worse, with a prisoner. It was unlikely that would happen, yet it was part of the thrill. The greater thrill, though, was remembering her afternoon with Loki, his elegant bearing, his tongue, his body, her breasts, and the mouthwatering possibilities of the two Lokis, which she wished she'd had time to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I always have way too much to say in this space: extended version in Dreamwidth post [link to be added later].
> 
> This was supposed to be a daft oneshot, but then during the second bout of working on it, I thought maybe she goes back and he eventually tells her about Thanos, because he thinks she doesn't know. Or maybe he thought she was connected with Thanos in this scene. And they do team up, and have zany adventures that sometimes involve characters and places from other universes, and they shag in absurd locations. After all, Loki is already used to spending a lot of time with a righteous, very strong blond person.
> 
> The idea for this fic happened a couple of weeks ago when I had meant to revising a first time domming scene in a longer fic. I thought, if only the young OFC could try and imagine what it might be like to be as powerful as MCU Captain Marvel, and surf that feeling. (Not possible because she's in the past, before the film was made.) I'd only seen CM in _Endgame_ at that point.
> 
> I dunno if anyone I don't already know would believe this, but I planned out nearly the whole sequence of events and wrote the beginning before I watched any of _Captain Marvel_. I was spooked when, in the first hour of the film, she held on to a craft from outside it, went to a planet she (thought she) didn't know well, stole some local clothes as a disguise, and used her powers to break through a door in a high-security building. Not that these are unusual things to happen in SFF; most MCU films are a grab-bag of tropes. But the synchronicity made me think I had to finish writing and posting this silly fic. The only major addition that I made from the CM film was the literally explosive orgasm, and I wrote the dialogue after starting to watch the film. Later, I added more detail to the time travel concept rather than just having it be a universe where you could fly about through time portals, with a couple of Hitchhikers' references thrown in as vague context. ([See here](https://sites.google.com/site/h2g2theguide/Index/t/956236): _Time travel is increasingly regarded as a menace. History is being polluted._ )
> 
> The condom/hygiene thing was inspired by [this meme](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/post/622248211444350976/nuggsmum-inkededucatednnerdy)), then boosted by CM's 90s origin story (as a teen in the 90s the idea of sex without condoms was almost unthinkable), and I also wanted to write about what it would be like if a woman was that strong in that situation. Another series of Tumblr posts about Asgardian architecture and Loki's cell were helpful when I was researching, and that's where the bathroom came from.


End file.
